Prank War
by AlexPayne
Summary: While Carlisle and Esme are away...the Cullen kids and Bella will start a prank war!
1. Goodbye Mom and Dad

I do not own the Twilight characters…Stephanie Meyer does :(

Cullen Prank War

Chapter 1: Goodbye Mom and Dad

Emmett's POV:

I was sitting alone in the living room just playing my PS2 when Carlisle comes and stands right in front of the TV. I mean he just stood there, with his hands on his hips, pursed lips, and an evil glare in his eye. He didn't even say anything, so I tried to just play around him. Finally he spoke, "Emmett, Esme and I are going to Isle Esme for the week, I expect you to be on your best behavior…and I expect this house to be in one piece when we come home."

"Aww come on, I hope you gave everyone this speech," I whined while momentarily pausing my game.

He just smirked, his face giving away the fact that he only lectured me. Honestly when they are gone, I'm usually pretty good. There is only a short list of horrible things I've done while they were away, nothing compared to what I do when they're home.

I clearly remember turning the stairs into a water slide while they were visiting the Denali clan last year. There was the time while they were out hunting and I tried playing indoor paintball with a squirrel.

"Yeah and how about the time you poured superglue all over the floor? Poor Bella tripped and landed on her butt. We had to cut her out of her pants. I'm pretty sure she's still embarrassed about that," Edward said appearing out of nowhere.

"HAHA oh yeah that was priceless. Did you see the look on her face when Alice came running in with the scissors yelling about somebody finally getting into her pants"

"Emmett, that was you," Edward said slapping me on the back of my head. That officially started our brawl.

"BOYS CUT IT OUT NOW!!!" Esme yelled, just as I had Edward in a headlock.

"Sorry mom," we said in unison.

"Your father and I are leaving, we will be back in a week, please behave and do not destroy the house," she begged before kissing us both on the cheek.

She said a quick goodbye to the rest of the family, who seemed to have filed in from their hiding places, and danced out the door with Carlisle on her heels.

"Well I have to go pick up Bella," Edward said before disappearing out the door. Well at least he's bringing back entertainment.

I went back to my game for a while. Rosalie sat next to me filing her nails, and Jasper was listening intently to Alice as she discussed the pros and con of wearing dresses. I honestly don't know how that dude puts up with her.

I was starting to get bored when Edward returned with Bella.

"Hi Bella, wanna play a game?" I asked as she walked into the living room.

"Hi Emmett, and no," she replied.

"Aww come on please!!"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please," I asked once again this time pulling out my puppy dog face.

"Fine"

"Really?"

"NO!!" she yelled causing everyone else to burst into laughter.

We sat there for a few more minutes before an idea started to form in my mind.

"That's brilliant Em," Alice said jumping up from the couch.

"Come on girls it's time to start planning," she said picking up Bella and pulling on Rosalie's arm.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"We are going to make our plans for the prank war," Alice announced as they disappeared from our sight.


	2. Let the Games Begin

I do not own the Twilight characters…Stephanie Meyer does :(

Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin

Alice's POV:

I had Bella on my back and I was pulling Rosalie along next to me. The prank war had officially started as soon as we left the boys in the living room. Now it was my job to find a secret spot where the boys couldn't spy on us. I decided that the safest place would be the woods out by the boarder of Canada.

"Are we there yet? I'm starting to feel a little nauseous," Bella whined.

"Yep, here we are" I said placing her securely on the ground. "Ok ladies we need to start thinking of plans. Rosalie you think of one for Emmett, Bella you think of one for Jasper, and I will think of one for Edward."

"Hey, how come I can't think of one for Edward?" Bella complained.

"Because these pranks have to be good, and somewhat mean. We can't just do any old prank. I bet the only thing you would come up with is to 'untune' his piano." I announce, her bright red face told me that my guess was completely accurate.

Now it's a rule that Edward, Jasper, and I can't use our powers, so obviously we use them more then we usually would. We sat there for about an hour. Rose and Bella would think of different pranks and I would see the outcome in my visions. We wrote down the ones that seemed to work and disregarded those that ended in disaster.

About a half hour later I had a vision that didn't have anything to do with what Bella and Rosalie were saying.

*_Edward was sneaking into Bella's room through the window. He grabbed her __Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, and Sense and Sensibility __books. Then he shredded each book and scrambled up the scraps. When he was threw scrambling them, he glued them back together perfectly so they looked brand new, until you opened the pages and saw that they didn't make sense. Then he jumped back out the window and ran back home.*_

"Alice, are you alright?" Bella asked a look of pure concern on her face.

"We have to get to your house, and we better do it quickly," I said scooping her up and throwing her gently across my back.

"What? Why?" Rosalie asked as she struggled to keep pace with my impossibly long strides.

It took us twenty minutes to make it back where as it took us thirty minutes to get there. Unfortunately we didn't make it in time. Edward had just finished and was about to put the books back as we jumped through the window. He looked like a deer in headlights.

"Busted," I snickered as Bella hopped off my back.

"Edward what are you doing with my books?" Bella questioned taking them out of his hand.

She flipped through them, her face darkening red with each turn of a page. Her eyes filled with tears and spilled over as she put down the last book.

"Edward, how could you do this to me? Those were my favorite books!!" she yelled through her tears.

"Bella I…" Edward started but was quickly cut off.

"GET OUT!!!" she yelled as she shoved against him.

Rosalie and I stood there silently fuming. Nobody makes Bella cry and expects to get away with it.

All of a sudden visions of hot pink Volvo's filled my mind. I nodded slightly to Rose. We would fill Bella in as soon as my idiot brother left. He was still trying to apologize, man that kid is whipped.

"Edward I think it might be best if you leave, the war isn't over yet, and we haven't even gotten started" I threatened.

He finally left after Bella refused to even acknowledge that he was still there.

"Bella don't worry about your books, we came up with a plan that will make Edward cry…or at least weep uncontrollably." I said with an evil laugh causing the corners of Bella's lips to turn up in an evil smile.

"I'll get you my brother and your little Volvo too!!" I said as Bella jumped on my back and we leapt out the window.


	3. The Girls Revenge

I do not own the Twilight characters…Stephanie Meyer does :(

Chapter 3: The Girls Revenge

Bella's POV:

We raced to the Cullen's house and straight into the garage.

"Ok Bella, this is our prank…we are going to paint Edward's precious Volvo hot pink and spray paint 'honk if you think I'm whipped' on the sides." Alice explained as Rosalie gathered the paints from the cabinets in the garage.

After my so called 'love of my life' destroyed my books, he ran back here and they stole our secret spot. Unfortunately for them, they left us the house and there for left us the cars in the garage. Gosh they are stupid for hundred year old men.

Rosalie hotwired the Volvo and pulled out of the garage so we didn't accidently get paint on any other cars. Once we protected the windows from the pink paint we got to work.

"Hey, what's the purple paint for?" I asked holding up the can of Royal purple spray paint… "And what's with the stencils?"

They just laughed and continued painting. Once they were finished with the hot pink, Alice gently plucked the purple paint from my hands.

"This, my dear Bella is what the purple and stencils are for," she said as she held the playboy bunny stencil up to the newly pink car and filled it in with the purple spray paint.

"Oh I see, let me have a turn," I said grabbing the paint and drawing a vampire smiley face on the top of the trunk.

We spent the next ten minutes drawing and stenciling everything from giant hearts to bunny rabbits. We decided that it was finally time to do the words, when I continued laughing so hard I almost fell over. Alice and I carefully peeled the paper and tape off the windows as Rosalie shook the can of black paint. We made sure to leave enough room on both sides of the car for Rose to write. She started on the left side while Alice and I stenciled more pictures on the windows on the right side.

"We should leave a really small heart somewhere on the car where no one will ever find it. He won't know it's there, but we will," I suggested.

"That's a great idea Bella, we can spray paint a little heart underneath the license plate!!" Alice shouted while jumping up and down like she was high on sugar.

We finished putting the license plate back on just as Rosalie finished with the left side of the car.

"So what do you think?" she asked stepping back from the car. It read…

'My girlfriend made me paint my car…HONK IF YOU THINK I'M WHIPPED'

"Oh Rosalie nice addition," I gasped between giggles.

She repeated the procedure on the other side, and so did we. I just finished my butterfly when Alice had a vision of the boys coming back so Rose again worked her car magic and pulled the Volvo back into its original position. She then pulled out her car and Alice's car which at the time I didn't really understand why.

We had just sat down when the boys ran in.

"So ladies, you gave up already? After making Bella cry you just realized that this prank war is a man's game, and you girls just don't have what it takes." Emmett assumed.

"Emmett you know what happens when you assume don't you?" I questioned.

"Umm…no?" he said with a puzzled expression.

"You get your Volvo painted a lovely shade of pink," I answered.

It took them a few minutes to realize what I just said before Edward growled, "You didn't," he said in disbelief.

We just smirked and headed out the door, and climbed into the cars. I finally understood what the cars were for. Edward opened the garage and Alice and Rosalie laid on their horns. Emmett, who at first was trying to be supportive, broke down laughing and was lying on the floor. Poor jasper had the strangest expression on his face, it was a cross between wanting to break down and cry, or laugh until he was rolling on the floor like Emmett.

After our own laugh-fest, we ran back into the house. Edward and Emmett were out wrestling again. Edward was trying to kill Emmett for laughing so hard. Jasper just came back inside and sat with us in the living room.

Wow was he dumb; he just set himself up for operation Jasmine.


	4. Operation Jasmine

I do not own the Twilight characters…Stephanie Meyer does :(

Chapter 4: Operation Jasmine

Bella's POV:

We sat there for about ten minutes in complete silence. Suddenly Alice laughed earning herself puzzled stares from everyone in the room.

"Edward chased Emmett all the way to Canada, and now they are thinning the forest," she laughed.

With them gone now would be the perfect time to prank Jasper I decided so Alice would see it in her vision. She nodded with her eyes slightly so I knew we could begin.

"You know Rose, I really love that color on your nails," Alice said so Rosalie knew that we've started.

"Yeah I guess its ok; I've been meaning to change the color for a while now. I think I need a makeover," she replies.

We have officially started our prank, I'm trying to flood my body with the most girly feelings I can muster up. I can tell Jasper is starting to pick up on our feelings because he is listening intently to our conversation.

"Let's go upstairs and do our hair and nails," I suggest while sneaking a peek at Jasper. He's nodding eagerly waiting for Alice and Rosalie to respond.

"Great idea Bella, come on Rose let's go," Alice said as we make our way towards the stairs.

"Wait!! Cant I come?" Jasper whines, while pouting like a two year old.

"Sorry Jazz this is just for girls," Rose responds. We turn and start to head up the stairs.

"Please," he begs.

We pretend to get into a group huddle before responding. "Sure Jasper you can come, but you're going first so we can have our girl time," I say. It takes him two seconds before he is eagerly bouncing up and down in front of me.

We lead him to the bathroom and plop him down in the chair. We get started immediately with his makeup. Rosalie applies a fine dusting of rosy pink blush, just enough that it actually looks natural. I get the fun job of applying the lip gloss. We decided to ditch the lipstick and try a clear sparkly lip gloss instead.

While we apply his makeup, Alice works on his hair. He has just enough hair to put up a small half ponytail. Of course we don't just use a hair tie, we use a lovely lavender hair bow, I'm pretty sure it's the same bow that came with my Build-A-Bear my mom gave me.

Once we finished with his hair and makeup, Alice helped him into his gown, yes I said gown. It's a floor length lavender gown with spaghetti straps. Black ballet flats complete his outfit.

We snap a few pictures before announcing that it was time to hit the town. We piled into Rosalie's BMW and drove to the Newton's store. The minute we pulled into the parking spot we stopped our girlish thoughts and pushed Jasper out of the car. We sped off leaving him looking very confused. The last thing I saw was Jaspers angry face and Charlie's police cruiser. This cannot be good.

We got back to the Cullen's and found Edward and Emmett there. They were staring at us with matching confused expressions on their faces, but before we could explain, the doorbell rang.

"Hmm, who could that be?" Alice questioned while trying to keep a straight face.

Alice, Rose, and I hid in the kitchen while Edward answered the door.

"Hello Edward, I believe this belongs to you," I heard my dad say, that's all it took for me to start laughing again.

"Yes, thank you sir, I promise it won't happen again," Edward said before I heard the door close.

I was laughing so hard I was crying, and I'm sure if vampires could cry Rosalie and Alice would be in the same boat I was in.

"You girls are so dead!! I swear if your still here by the time I get into the kitchen I will not be responsible for my actions!!" Jasper yelled as he stomped toward out hiding place.

Faster than I could blink, I was on Alice's back and we were flying through the woods toward our safe Canadian hideaway.

Two boys down one more to go, but I have a feeling that Emmett's prank is going to have to wait.


	5. The Boy’s Revenge

I do not own the Twilight characters…Stephanie Meyer does :(

Chapter 5: The Boy's Revenge

Emmett's POV:

Ok I have to admit, the girls prank on Jasper was pretty ingenious.

"Focus Emmett," Edward growls. "Do you want to get the girls back, or would you rather go join their team?" he asks with a death glare.

"Sorry you've got my full attention now," I respond with my hands up in surrender.

"Alright, Jasper you go upstairs to shower and change, and while you're up there replace Rosalie's shampoo with this—" he says handing him green hair dye—"and her body wash with this" he finished, handing him a package of orange dye.

"Ok I'll be back in a flash," he says before sprinting up the stairs.

We only have to wait five minutes before Jasper comes back downstairs. Now that Rosalie's prank is all set up, we need to find some way to make her take a shower.

"You and Jasper are going to throw mud on her," Edward says.

Wow I swear it's like he can read my mind…oh never mind. Edward just rolls his eyes and continues.

"Em, I'm going to need you to take these two huge black trash bags and fill them with our clothes that we are going to take to the salvation army." Edward commanded handing me the bags.

I salute him and head off towards the laundry room. It took me three seconds to stuff both bags full. I wonder if I'm supposed to tie them.

"Yes, and hurry" Edward responds. Honestly that mind reading can get kind of annoying, I wonder if the circus would take him. Oops, he heard me, sorry Edward.

I come back into the room and receive yet another smack to the back of my head. I swear I'm going to start wearing a helmet. About one second later Jasper came running down the stairs.

"Where were you?"

"I was hiding Alice's favorite clothes," he responds. I just nod my head and wait for further instructions.

"Ok boys, here's the plan. When I'm finished explaining I want you two to decide to burn Alice's clothes in Alaska, instead of actually having her clothes, you'll have those bags of give-away. You then must run past their hide out and make sure to kick as much mud as possible on Rosalie. Alice will chase you to Alaska, only to find out that you don't have her clothes."

"I don't get it, then what's Alice's prank?" I ask, completely confused.

"When you leave, I'm going to go into her closet and replace her clothes with dresses that Mike and Eric made in Home Ec. Class." Edward informs us.

"Oh so that's why you made us stop at Mike and Eric's houses on our way back from Canada." I reply, finally making sense of the situation. Edward was just nodding his head.

"Now what about the dye's in Rosalie's bathroom supplies?" Jasper questions after a while.

"Again after I replace Alice's clothes, I'm going to replace Rosalie's clothes with brown shirts, white pants with criss-cross suspenders, brown and white striped socks, and black flats." He says laughing.

Jasper and I exchange looks, obviously confused. Then suddenly it hits me. Her green hair and orange skin combined with the clothes will make her look exactly like an Oompa Loompa. I voice my epiphany out loud and soon, Jasper joins in on our short laughing attack. After getting back under control, Jasper and I grab our bags and get into our running position. As soon as we make our decision, I swear I heard Alice scream.

We were running as fast as we could, I only slowed a bit so I could pick up a handful of mud. We know we're getting close because their scents are becoming stronger. As soon as that thought left my mind we ran smack into them. Upon seeing Alice's face I was glad that the saying 'If looks could kill' was only an expression.

We throw as much mud as possible on Rosalie and high-tail it out of there, Alice right on our heels. I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well.

In thirty minutes we managed to make it to a small forest clearing in Alaska. Before we could even pretend to start a fire, the little pixie maniac came running out of nowhere and jumped on my back.

"Now Darlin' calm down," Jasper tried to calm her down, she was pulling on my hair. Again I say that a helmet would be nice.

"Don't tell me to calm down Jasper!! Your next!!" she screamed.

"Look Ali, these aren't even your clothes," Jasper said opening the bag so she could see the giveaway clothes inside.

"Ok, that is not even funny. You two have an exact five second head start before I start running after you, and if I catch you…I'm not even going to tell you what I'm going to do to you, I'll let your imaginations have fun with that. Now 1…2…3—" she began.

We barely even heard her say three before we took off back towards home. We were almost back to the house when a stray thought popped into my head that I just had to share with Jasper.

"I wonder if Edward completed his part of the pranks."

Jasper didn't get a chance to respond before we heard an earth shattering scream coming from inside the house. Well I guess we got our answer.


	6. Where’s Willy Wonka?

I do not own the Twilight characters…Stephanie Meyer does :(

Chapter 6: Where's Willy Wonka?

Bella's POV:

Alice, Rosalie, and I were standing in a circle going over our last prank. Rose was sort of worrying about what the boys were going to do to her, and Alice was trying to keep an eye out for possible pranks. We had already pranked Edward and Jasper. Emmett's was our final prank. Unfortunately for me I was the only girl to be pranked so far.

We were just finishing up our plans for Emmett's prank when Alice screamed.

"What's wrong Alice?" I tried to ask, but she was fuming…I'm pretty sure I saw smoke coming from her ears.

"They think they can burn my clothes, they have something new coming to them" she hissed out through clenched teeth.

I was starting to become a little nervous, the vampire she concealed everyday was starting to claw its way out. Even Rosalie looked a bit frightened, and I was beginning to feel a little scared for the boys.

Before we could say anything else, a huge pile of mud flew over my head and landed right on top of Rosalie's beautiful blonde hair. I turned around to see where it came from, and more mud came flying past along with Emmett and Jasper. I ducked just as the last glob of mud came barreling toward me, unfortunately my ducking caused the mud to smack right into Rosalie with a disgusting sound. She was now covered in mud from her perfectly combed hair to her pristinely painted toenails.

I turned around to find out that I was alone with the silently fuming Rosalie. Alice must have left to chase after the boys in an attempt to save her precious clothes.

"Come on Bella, I guess it's time to take a shower and set up Emmett's prank." Rosalie said through her mud covered teeth. I hopped onto her amazingly clean back and we took off toward the Cullen's house.

We made it there in record time, and noticed that Edward was nowhere to be found. I quickly brushed that thought aside and turned to Rosalie.

"Ok I will set up Emmett's prank while you go in the shower."

She nodded in agreement and trudged dramatically up the stairs. I quickly got to work. With one final look around, I snuck up to Emmett's play station and took all his games. I brought them to the couch where I had previously placed the other games.

I had just finished replacing _Kingdom Hearts II_ with a _Strawberry Shortcake: Sweet Dreams Game _when I heard Rosalie scream and Edward laughing. I ran upstairs as fast as I could and ran smack into an Oompa Loompa. It took me a second to realize that the Oompa Loompa in front of me wasn't from a chocolate factory but was indeed Rosalie.

"Where's Willy Wonka?" Emmett questioned after appearing out of nowhere. Rosalie planted a nice slap on Emmett's head with her ridiculously orange hand.

Edward then proceeded to take pictures while simultaneously high fiving Jasper and Emmett.

"Well it has officially been half a day, so I need to go change clothes," Alice announced out of nowhere. The boys smirked and nodded their heads in agreement.

Alice skipped into her room, only to come back a second later with the ugliest quilt-like dress I have ever seen.

"What the hell is this? Where are my clothes?" she shrieked throwing the dress in Edward's face.

"Tell me now, or Bella will have to suffer through shopping for a month!!"

"Hey!! I didn't do anything why do you have to punish me?" I whined while shooting death glares at the boys.

"Fine Ali, your clothes are in the attic. Gosh, there is no need to be so dramatic," Emmett said while subconsciously protecting his head from the smack he knew was coming.

"Umm, yeah hi. What about me? I'm still dressed like an Oompa Loompa." Rosalie fumed.

"Come on Rose, let's go see what we can find." Alice said leading her toward the entrance to the attic.

"Uhh Bella," Edward started.

"Don't talk to me Edward" I snapped before he could finish.

"Well I sense a fight, come on Jazz I'll go kick your butt on the Play Station" Emmett said leading Jasper downstairs.

"Bella I have something to show you, will you please come with me?" Edward asked in one breath so that I couldn't interrupt him.

I reluctantly followed him up into his room and sat on his bed.

"I'm really, truly sorry for destroying your books and I have something for you," he said handing me beautiful gold paged copies of _Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, and Sense and Sensibility._ "Do you think you can forgive me?" he questioned with guilt filled eyes.

I just nodded in response, trying to recover from the shock and confusion. Then suddenly a thought hit me…shouldn't we be hearing some sort of complaining or screaming coming from Emmett right about now.

I abruptly stood up earning a confused stare from Edward.

"I have to go see something" I announced before heading downstairs. As soon as my feet hit the downstairs floor, I peeked around the corner. Emmett was sitting on the couch playing _Barbie Horse Adventures: Wild Horse Rescue_.

"Bella look, I just helped rescue a little horsey!! Don't you just love my outfit, I picked it out myself" Emmett announced obviously proud of game playing skills.

"Wow Emmett that's great," I said. I was disappointed that our prank didn't turn out to well and judging by the looks on Rosalie and Alice's faces when they walked in, they were disappointed as well.

Edward made an appointment to get his car fixed, and it just so happened that it was set for the day Carlisle and Esme come home from Isle Esme. We still had the rest of the week before they came home, and we all decided that we wouldn't do anymore pranks. Rosalie was praying that the dye's faded before Carlisle and Esme actually got home, but she wasn't feeling too optimistic about it.

I spent the rest of the week hanging out at the Cullen's house. Of course I went home every night so Charlie didn't go crazy seeing as he knew Edward was home.

Edward just dropped me off at home and he promised to come back once Charlie was asleep so now I'm just waiting to hear his snoring.

An hour later, Edward was climbing back through my window and lying with me on my bed.

"Sleep my Bella, tomorrow we have an interesting day ahead. I'm going to get my car returned to normal, and your coming with me," he said kissing me on the head. He started humming my lullaby before I could protest and before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep.


	7. Parents Return

I do not own the Twilight characters…Stephanie Meyer does :(

Chapter 7: Parents Return

Bella's POV:

I awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes. I cracked open my eyes and saw Edward sitting on my rocking chair with a tray full of pancakes and orange juice.

"Good morning Love" Edward said as he swiftly made his way toward the head of my bed.

"Morning," I mumbled reaching for the tray which he gladly surrendered.

"You have about an hour before we have to leave to take my car in" he informed me. I just nodded and continued stuffing my face.

"When are Carlisle and Esme going to get home?" I questioned.

"Probably around two," Edward responded taking my now empty tray, "you go get ready, I will wait for you downstairs" he said before kissing me and drifting out the door.

As I got dressed my mind wandered to Rosalie and her dyed hair and skin. She decided that she would try to dye her hair back to blonde, but Alice said she had a horrible vision about Rosalie's hair falling out. I'm still not entirely convinced the vision was real.

I quickly pulled on my shoes and hopped down the stairs. My toe caught on the second to last step and I went lunging forward, luckily Edward has fast reflexes or I would not be conscious right now.

We left the house and Edward went straight to the car while I locked the door.

"Six…I counted six," I laughed as we pulled onto the main road after leaving my driveway.

"Bella, please stop counting the number of people that are honking at your ridiculous paint job," Edward whined.

"Your just upset that six people have already honked and we hadn't even gotten to a main road…I'll let you know the final count when we arrive at the shop." I smugly stated.

Forty five minutes later we were standing inside the garage while the guys checked out the 'damage'.

BEEEEEEEP, "sorry I slipped," the man said as I tried to contain my giggles.

"One hundred and thirty two…oops make that three," I gasped out between laughs.

"Yeah laugh it up now, my car will be restored back to its former manly state in a matter of hours," he replied before pulling me toward the large waiting area inside the building.

"Bella, Love, wake up the car is finished."

"Hmm…oh Edward right car…finished. What time is it?" I mumbled through my sleep induced haze.

"Just a little after one, we have to get going if we want to be home before Carlisle and Esme" he said lifting me up from the chairs.

I must have fallen asleep somewhere between reading the _People _magazine and _Entertainment Weekly. _ Gosh car garages are boring.

The ride home wasn't as entertaining as the trip there. But it sure was quieter. The ride seemed shorter and we were soon pulling into the Cullen's driveway.

When we got inside Emmett was playing _Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey. _He still hasn't asked for his old games back. Everyone else was sitting around on the couches.

Alice was flipping through one of her many catalogs, Jasper was oddly into Emmett's game, and Rosalie was pouting quietly in the corner of the couch.

The door opened as soon as Edward and I sat down next to Rosalie.

"Hey Kids we're home," Carlisle called from the front door.

"We're in the living room," we all replied.

Carlisle entered the room, followed quickly by Esme. They gazed around the room at us before finally landing open mouthed on Rosalie.

"How…what….never mind I don't think I want to know. At least the house is in one piece." Esme said trying to pry her eyes off Rosalie's freakish orange skin and green hair.

"Welcome home," we all chorused before erupting into obnoxious laughter.

"Umm yeah…glad to be home," they responded before disappearing up the steps with matching confused faces.

I don't think they will be leaving us again for a while I thought before snuggling back into the couch with Edward and the rest of my crazy second family.


End file.
